South Park: Revenge of a mystery man part 1
by kennyscream10237
Summary: Stan wants to Stop Tenorman for capturing Wendy, and who is this mystery man at the end? Find out during the ending with a name.


South Park: Revenge of a mystery man part 1

At Wendy's house. Stan and Wendy are sitting on Wendy's couch and Stan is massaging Wendy's right foot. She was moaning, and said, "Oh yeah right there. Oh yeah. Right on my heel. Yeah." Then Stan is giggling for a bit.

"So Wendy. When do we go out?"

"7:30."

"Not bad." Stan said still massaging Wendy.

"Oh yeah. Oh hoho, Yeah. Right there, puddin." Wendy said while she is moaning.

"Puddin? Who am I? Joker? And Wendy is Harley Quinn? Oh well." Stan thought to himself.

Then Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny walked into Wendy's house. Kyle said to Stan, "Hey Stan. How's it going?"

Stan said, "Doing good."

"Oh good…wait, what are you doing, dude?" Kenny muffed.

Then Wendy replied, "Oh, Stan, right now is massaging my feet. He's not going anywhere."

Stan said, "Yeah, sorry dudes. I can't go. I have to hang out with my girlfriend, we are going to shakey's for dinner tonight."

"Screw you Stan." Cartman said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, FAT-ASS!" Kyle yelled at Cartman. Then he turned and said to Stan, "Listen buddy. There could be something that will stop us 4."

"Who is it?" Stan replied

"I don't know." Kyle said. Then he went off and said good luck to Stan and Wendy.

Later at nighttime. Stan and Wendy went off the Shakey's and of course they are having pizza. But then, 3 kids walked to the table with Stan and Wendy. One is a tall guy with two fourth grader kids. A few minutes later one of the kids grab a rope to hit Stan. Then Stan attacked him and it reviled to be a ginger. Then another kid is a ginger, and finally the tall one reviled to be Scott Tenorman. "Hahahahahahaha! Surprise, Mr. Marsh?"

"SCOTT TENORMAN!?" Stan yelled while he's shocked. "What the hell you want?"

Tenorman replied, "Your girlfriend. Hahahahahahaha. Get him boys!"

Then the 2 gingers attack Stan while Tenorman grabbed Wendy and ran off to the portal. Then the gingers ran to the portal. Stan was screaming that Tenorman just captured Wendy.

The next day. Stan is very angry and he's been up for the whole night at his house.

"I need to find Wendy and save her. Why does Scott Tenorman want her? He should be after Cartman instead of me."

Then Stan ran from his house outside to search and hunt Tenorman.

A few minutes later while Stan is still searching, Tenorman and Trent Boyett went to Stan's house and took Stan's whole family. Then later on Stan went home, and the whole house is empty. The message on Stan's door was from Tenorman.

_Dear: young Mr. Marsh_

_I got your family now._

_Now I will rule the world._

_As for you, young Mr. Marsh,_

_You will suffer after the destruction of the town of South Park!_

_Or you can surrender to us but bring all the people at the center of that town._

_From: Scott Tenorman_

After Stan read the whole entire note, he yelled, "FUCK!"

A few hours later, Christophe, know as Ze Mole went to Wendy's house, and captured her parents.

Then Stan went to Wendy's house to see Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger. When Stan walked in. another message from Tenorman. The same message as the one from his door of his room.

"Dude, What the hell is going on here?" Stan said with anger.

Later then Stan went to Kyle's house and said, "Dude, I need your help. Not only Tenorman took Wendy, but he took my family and Wendy's family."

Then Kyle said, "Tenorman is a dick. We've defeated him, and now he's back, but why against you? He should be after Cartman."

"I'll kick that head ginger's ass for real!" Stan said with anger.

Then Kyle realized something and said to Stan, "Tenorman is maybe a leader of capturing someone or something. Right now he's not doing this alone."

Then Stan was shocked and yelled, "Who else is doing this?"

Kyle replied, "Christophe and Trent Boyett."

Stan said in shocked, "Jesus Christ, dude!"

Then Stan and the whole Brofloski family went to Cartman's house. Stan tells Cartman, "Hey fat-ass, let's go kick Tenorman's ass."

Then Cartman said with anger, "First of all, I'm not fat. And second, I'll kick Scott Tenorman ass again for the 4th time!"

Stan said, "Okay, but first bring your mom."

Then Cartman said, "Okay."

Later on Stan with the Brofloski and Cartman families to Kenny's house. Stan tells Kenny, "Let's go dude. Let's kick Tenorman's ass. Bring your family."

Then Kenny muffled, "Kick ass dude."

Then Stan with the Brofloski, Cartman, and Mccormick families to the Stotch house. And Stan tells Butters, "Bring your whole family and follow me."

Then Butters said, "Okay. Whoo-hoo!"

Then to Craig's house and tells him, "Bring your whole family and follow me."

Craig said, "Hell yeah."

Then to Clyde's house and tells him, "Bring your whole family and follow me."

Clyde said, "Okay dude."

Then to Bebe's house and tells her, "Bring your whole family and follow me."

Bebe said, "For Wendy?"

Then Stan said, "Yes. For my girlfriend and known as your best friend."

Then to Tweek's house and tells him, "Bring your whole family and follow me."

Tweek said, "Okay dude."

Then to Token's house and tells him, "Bring your whole family and follow me."

Token said, "Alright fine, if you say so."

Then to Jimmy's house and tells him, "Bring your whole family and follow me."

Jimmy said, "Okay, I'll g…g…g…go with yo…yo…you."

Then to Timmy's house and tells him, "Bring your whole family and follow me."

Then Timmy answered, "TIEMMUA."

Later at 9:50 nighttime. All the people in the town of South Park are confronted by Tenorman, Christophe, Trent Boyett, and 100 gingers. Stan is in the front of the people of the town.

Gerald Brofloski yelled, "Alright boys, we have Stan Marsh for you. Now hand over the device."

Then Tenorman said, "Never. First you gotta surrender us Young Mr. Marsh to us. Pass him over now!"

Then all the people yelled "OHH!"

Stan said, "Dude, I can't."

Tenorman yelled, "Surrender now young Mr. Marsh. OR WENDY WITH YOUR FAMILY, HER FAMILY, AND THE WHOLE TOWN ARE FINISHED!"

"Oh no. I can't lose any thing or anyone, or most importantly Wendy." Stan thought to himself.

Then Stan walked up to Tenorman. And then Tenorman knocked out Stan, and Stan just passed out. Then Tenorman points at Cartman to walk up to him.

Then Tenorman yelled, "LET'S TAKE EVERYONE OF THE WHOLE TOWN AS HOSTAGE!"

Then all the gingers with Christophe and Trent Boyett ran up to all of them. While Tenorman is holding Stan and just grabbed Cartman's arm.

Later on, everyone of the town of South Park are host aged at a big room. And Tenorman said, "Soon, the world will be serving my one, true, MASTER!"

Then Cartman just said, "What master?"

Then Kyle said, "And where's Stan?"

Tenorman replied, "Oh hohohoh. My master has special plans with him."

Cartman replied, "Is he a ginger?"

Tenorman replied, "No brother. He's a British kid."

Then Christophe replied, "And my best friend."

Cartman whispered to Kyle, "Who can that be?"

Then Kyle was shocked and said to Cartman, "You won't believe it."

Meanwhile. In a dark room, Stan woke up and he yelled, "Hello?

HELLO? Is anybody here?"

Then some random dark British laugh came out of nowhere, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

Stan replied as he got up from the floor, "What the hell is that?"

A random voice said, "Stan Marsh. I've been waited along time for this."

"Who are you? And where am I?" Stan said.

"Guess again." Then all the lights are turned on except for the thrown. And the dark voice said, "Welcome to my world. First let's meet our guests."

Then the lights reviled one prison cell with Wendy, Stan's family, and Wendy's parents. And Stan said, "Oh my god. You're all okay. Now tell me who you are."

Then the voice said, "Muhahahahahahaha." And the thrown is a little light up. And a guy that was talking reviled himself to be a kid with a curly blond hair with an orange jacket and brown pants with black boots. And he said, "SURPRISE!"

Then Stan was shocked and replied the name, "Gregory? Ohh."

TO BE CONTINUED TO PART 2


End file.
